iDid My Homework
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Yes, Sam finally did her homework, but still gets into trouble over it. T for a Dark and Evil Sam.


Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, maybe I can hire Sam to steal it for more?

Carly, Sam, and Freddie are at their lockers, Sam is trying to fit Freddie into his locker.

"What have I told you about shoving Freddie into a locker," asked Carly?

"That it's only funny if he is covered in peanut butter," said Sam, hoping that Carly would say Yes.

"No," said Carly, "Where did you come up with that?"

"It's what my mom gave me for lunch," said Sam.

"Did she at lest leave it in the jar this time," asked Carly?

"Yeah, she but she forgot the spoon," said Sam.

"Can someone help me here," asked Freddie, from inside the locker.

"Not my fault you can't get out," said Sam, as she put her books into her locker, then walks away.

Carly helps Freddie out of his locker, then opens her's.

"She needs to go to Jail," said Freddie.

"Now, what have I told you about wanting to send Sam to Jail," asked Carly?

"I still say that she needs to be their," said Freddie.

"Whatever, I have to go, Sam's mom is waiting for me," said Carly.

"Weird, the only time Sam's mother isn't neglectful is when she picks you two up and takes you to your place," said Freddie.

"Let's just hope she doesn't get pulled over for expired tags," said Carly.

Sam runs back into the school and grabs Carly from behind.

"What's wrong," asked Carly?

"My Mom's not here," said Sam.

"Looks like we're getting a ride from Freddie's Mom," said Carly.

"I'm not letting that Psycho Woman drive me anywhere," screamed Sam.

"At lest she drives on the right side of the road," said Carly.

"Fine, but don't make me sit next to her or Freddie," said Sam.

Freddie calls his mom and asks her to give Carly and Sam a ride. Once Carly and Sam got inside Carly's apartment, Sam grabbed the pad of paper of the coffee table.

"What do you need that for," asked Carly?

"Homework," said Sam.

"You don't do homework," said Carly.

"That's why my mom doesn't buy paper," said Sam.

"I thought it was because you got into trouble for giving Johny Littlefoot paper cuts, back in fifth grade," said Carly.

"I gave Johny Paper cuts with his own paper," said Sam, "He should never have bought the last piece of cake that day."

"So anyway, what homework assignment are you doing," asked Carly?

"Mrs. Briggs," said Sam.

"The one about rewriting our favorite scene from our favorite movie," asked Carly?

"Was there another one," asked Sam?

"No, just making sure you had the right teacher," said Carly.

"I just don't get how this fits into our wood shop class," said Sam.

"Mrs. Briggs teaches English," said Carly, "You got banned from wood shop when you tried to steal the saw."

"That reminds me," said Sam, "Which Murder scene should I rewrite."

"Who is the Killer," asked Carly?

"Me," said Sam.

"And who is your victim," asked Carly?

"Freddie," said Sam.

"Romeo and Juliet," said Carly.

"Weren't they lovers," asked Sam?

"If you stayed wake in class you'd know," said Carly.

"That's no help," said Sam.

"I'm still in shock that you are wanting to do homework," said Carly, as Freddie walked in.

"Did I just heard you say that Sam wants to do homework," asked Freddie?

"You the Murder Victim in a Saw Movie," said Sam.

"Figures," said Freddie.

"So you two ready to plan this weeks iCarly," said Carly.

"Do I get to shove Freddie into the oven," asked Sam?

"No," said Freddie.

"Sam," yelled Carly!

"Fine," said Sam, as she grabbed a piece of gum from Carly's book bag.

They walk up to the iCarly Studio and sat down on the beanbag chairs. Carly pulled out their flash cards and hand each their stack.

"Where's my card on making Freddie Stew," asked Sam?

"I got rid of all the cards you hid that involved hurting Freddie," said Carly.

"But that only leaves me two cards," said Sam.

Sam looks over her two cards, then started to smile.

"What are you smiling about," asked Freddie?

"She didn't throw out my card on us doing iCarly in the nude, and you being blindfolded for the show," said Sam.

"We're not doing that," said Carly.

"I'll let you do the show covered in whipped cream," said Sam.

"I do I have to be blindfolded," asked Freddie?

"It's that, or I can cut your eyes out," said Sam.

"You're not cutting out my eyes," said Freddie.

"We're not doing iCarly in the Nude," said Carly.

"Fine," said Sam, "How about we film our Math Reports?"

"English report," said Carly.

"Whatever," said Sam, "So, we going to do it or not?"

"Does it involve hurting Freddie," asked Carly?

"No," said Sam, "I'd get to Hurt Freddie and Gibby!"

"Then, we're not doing it," said Carly.

"Dam," yelled Sam!

"My card for the return of Tech Time is gone," said Freddie.

"Yeah, it was lame, so I glued it to the bottom of your laptop," said Sam.

"Sam," yelled Freddie!

They finished up planning iCarly then Freddie went home while Spencer was working on a new sculptor.

"What are you working on now," asked Sam?

"Socko decided to open up his own store and he asked me to make him a neon sock to put in front of his store," said Spencer, "And before you say that I shouldn't do the wiring, you're too late, I've already put it in and it works."

As Spencer turns on the lights in the giant sock, it sparks and flames shoot out of it, Carly grabs the fire extinser and puts out the fire.

"To bad Freddie wasn't here," said Sam, "Could've barbecued him."

"When are you going to stop wanting to hurt Freddie," asked Carly?

"When will he stop trying to get you to be his girlfriend," asked Sam?

"Probably never," said Carly.

"There you go," said Sam, "I better get home, and do the report for gym class."

"You're going home," asked Carly?

"Yeah, my mom is most likely in jail, and that means I'll have the place to myself," said Sam.

When Sam gets home she see that their is a call from the jail, her mother told her that she'd be home before the end of the school year. Sam turns on the TV and writes out her report. The next day, Sam shows up to school in time for lunch. She sits with Carly and Freddie.

"Where have you been," asked Carly?

"My mom's in jail, so I slept in," said Sam.

"For how long," asked Carly?

"She said she be home before the end of the school year," said Sam.

"Four months, for expired tag," asked Carly?

"Drunk driving, brake lights being out, driving on the wrong side of the road, resisting arrest, attempted prusition, trying to steal a police car, assaulting a police officer," said Sam, "I think that there was more but the line was discounted when I believe she tried to hit the guard with the phone."

"I don't think she's going to be home, till after you make it out of high school," said Carly.

"You think Spencer will be her lawyer in court," said Sam, "My uncle got himself banned from the Woman's Prison last year, when he was caught sleeping with his clients."

"I thought that your uncle was in jail," said Carly.

"He is," said Sam.

"You're next," said Freddie.

"No," said Sam, "My cousin hasn't reported to the parole board in over a year."

"So how many people in your family aren't in jail or wanted," asked Freddie?

"Well, if I count Carly and Spencer, then me," said Sam, "Three."

"You count Carly and Spencer as Family," asked Freddie?

"Well, I didn't want to be alone," said Sam.

The ball rings and the head off to Mrs. Briggs class. Mrs. Briggs almost had a heart attack when she saw that Sam turned in Homework, for the first time. Mrs. Briggs turned on a movie while she graded the papers. She saved Sam's for last, just in case Sam copied someone elses. As the movie was coming to an end, Mrs. Briggs turns it off.

"Sam Puckett, go to the Principals Office," said Mrs. Briggs.

"But I was asleep," said Sam.

"How dare you make me a Wicked Witch," yelled Mrs. Briggs, "I'm one of the nicest teachers in the school!"

No you're not, hag," said Sam, as she grabbed her book bag.

Sam heads to the office when Principal Franklin walked up to her.

"What did you do this time," asked Franklin?

"I turned in my homework," said Sam.

"You did your homework," asked Franklin, in shock.

"Yeah," said Sam, "I won't make that mistake again."

"So, why are you in the hall," asked Franklin?

"Sent to see you," said Sam.

"What for," asked Franklin?

"She didn't like it," said Sam.

"Why not," asked Franklin?

"I made her the Wicked Witch in the Wizard of Oz," said Sam, "She had the nerve to claim to be one of the nicest teachers in the school."

"Well, I don't see that you did anything wrong," said Franklin, as he about had a heart attack, "I can't believe that."

"Well I did call that Hag a Hag," said Sam.

"Fine, sit in my office till your next class," said Franklin.

Sam goes to his office and falls asleep till the end of school. After school Sam meet up with Carly and Freddie out the locker.

"I can't believe you got kicked out of class for doing your homework," said Carly.

"Well, looks like I'm going back to my life of not doing homework," said Sam.

"Mrs. Briggs wants everyone to write a five page report on how nice she is," said Carly.

"I guess I should do one more report," said Sam, with a smile on her face, "That old Hag won't know what hit her."

"Sam," yelled Carly, "Maybe you shouldn't do anymore homework."

"But I want to write about how mean Mrs. Briggs is," said Sam.

"You like getting kicked out of class, don't you," asked Carly?

"Maybe next time you can join me," said Sam.

"I just might," said Carly.

A/N: I know it's a strech, Sam doing Homework, but Mrs. Briggs did desreve it! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
